


Believe

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Decorating together, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Humming Christmas songs, Kenny is the best boyfriend, Kenny surprises Kota, Lots of fluffy moments, M/M, Sex is briefly mentioned every now and then, Snow, They love each other so much, cooking together, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: A Golden Lovers Christmas fic. Kota arrives home late on Christmas Eve, thinking he'll be spending the holiday alone, only to find Kenny waiting for him. Their Christmas is filled with kisses, conversations, and a very important question to end the night.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Believe

Believe

A/N: So, we’re past Thanksgiving now, and I wanted to get at least one Christmas wrestling fic written this year. What better pairing to write than the Golden Lovers? Was going to write Kota surprising Kenny, but after reading LCHime’s wonderful work _Christmas At The Smith’s_ (which is probably one of my favorite Christmas fics I’ve ever read and I should probably go drop a comment while I’m thinking about it…) _,_ I decided to do the other way around. Title and story inspired by the song from _The Polar Express_. Anyway, enjoy! :)

  
  


Kota sighed as he walked back to his apartment with an armful of groceries. It was late on Christmas Eve, snow gently falling, crunching softly under his shoes as he went. He wrapped his scarf a little tighter, pulled his beanie a little lower as a light breeze picked up. He’d gone out with the intention of buying things to cook Christmas dinner with, and he may have went out a bit late, having whiled away the hours of the day with one person on his mind.

It was no secret to anyone that Kenny Omega meant the world to him, that Kenny was his other half, the love of his life. So it was a bit strange that he and Kenny hadn’t talked in a few weeks. Both of them were busy, Kota with the last few weeks leading up to Wrestle Kingdom and Kenny with helping run an **entire company** , but… No texts, no calls, no Skypes. Nothing. It wasn’t like Kenny wasn’t on his mind. He thought about him often, missed him often. He had been thinking about what to do for Christmas this year. He’d surprised Kenny in Canada last year, with the help of Kenny’s older sister and parents, of course, but he didn’t want to do the same thing this year. He probably should’ve thought about this a while ago, when there was still time. 

When his apartment came into view, Kota fished his keys out of his pocket, wondering what Kenny was doing. Was he with his parents and sister again? Was he with Matt and Nick? Or maybe he was home alone too? Kota shook his head. It was only a few hours until Christmas. There was nothing he could do now. He slid the key into the lock, the _click_ that sounded as he turned it signaling the door was unlocked. He pushed it open, hat and gloves going into his pockets, flipped the lightswitch and—Woah. 

Lights were strung around the window and along the walls, along with garlands and other miscellaneous decorations that he knew for a fact he hadn’t put up. Stockings, reindeer, snowflakes, santa hats, penguins, you name it. He distinctly remembered setting up the Christmas tree and hanging a wreath on the front door at the start of December, but had never really gotten into the holiday spirit enough to finish decorating. His eyes swept the room again, falling on a small pile of luggage next to the couch and a steaming mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. He looked up when he heard shuffling in the kitchen, eyes going wide as Kenny, a santa hat on his head, wearing a pair of snowflake pajama bottoms and a red sweater, came into the room, humming a Christmas song Kota couldn’t remember the name of. Kenny froze when he saw him, wearing a sheepish smile.

“I… Hope you don’t mind that I let myself in,” Kenny told him. “Um… Surprise?” He sounded nervous, almost as if he expected Kota to kick him out once he regained enough sense to speak. Before Kenny could worry further, Kota dropped his bags of groceries and rushed over to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace and burying his face in Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny quickly returned it, letting out a relieved breath.

“I…” Kota didn’t know what to say that could truly express what he was feeling right now. He knew that his heart was bursting with joy and that he wouldn't trade this moment for the world. He pulled back, looking Kenny in the eyes with all of the love that he felt before closing the distance between them with a soft, gentle kiss. His hands found Kenny’s curls, unseating the santa hat, as Kenny cupped his face, kissing back with just as much love and passion. They pulled away when they needed to breathe, foreheads pressed together as they stood in each other’s arms. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Kota finally said, even if the words weren’t nearly enough to get his meaning across, though their meaning ran deep. Kenny, however, understood, stealing another quick kiss with a smile.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he told him, and Kota’s heart skipped a beat at the emotion in his voice. Kenny slowly pulled away from Kota, gesturing around the apartment before bending down to pick up the hat. “But, what do you think? Too much?” Kota laughed softly, poking at the Golden Elite headband that was hung across one of the branches of the now elaborately decorated tree.

“No. I love it.” He turned his eyes back to Kenny. “I love **you**.” Kenny blushed.

“I love you too,” he replied, before his face fell, expression turning to one of guilt. “I… Kept meaning to call, text, **something** , but then there was a meeting to get to or a big show coming up, and I just never did… And I feel awful about it—

“You’re busy. We both are. It’s okay,” Kota told him.

“I just… I hate the idea that you might have thought you’d be spending Christmas alone…” Kota sighed.

"It wouldn't have been so bad," he replied, knowing full well they both could tell he was lying.

"Bullshit. You probably would have just cooked dinner and played on your phone all day, sleep in, try to fill the empty hours with classic Christmas movies…" Kota blushed. Kenny knew him so well. That was **exactly** what he'd planned on doing. "Well, not this year, my lovely Ibu-tan! This year, you're stuck with me." Kota smiled warmly at that.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They spent the next hour decorating and drinking hot chocolate, occasionally becoming distracted and making out under the mistletoe that just _happened_ to be hanging in a doorway. When that was finished, Kenny helped Kota put the groceries away, watching him sip more hot chocolate with a happy sigh. Kota caught him staring, mirroring his lovestruck smile as Kenny looked away, blushing. "What are you thinking about?" Kota asked, putting down his mug and leaning back against the kitchen counter. He felt his shirt ride up, exposing a little of his torso, knowing exactly what he was doing and smirking as Kenny's eyes followed the action.

"You," Kenny told him, slowly making his way over to him, hands sliding around Kota's waist, leaning in close, a hairsbreadth away. Kota felt his eyes slip shut as Kenny lightly brushed his lips against his, pressing their bodies together for a few seconds before suddenly pulling away, leaving Kota wanting with an almost pout. Kenny also knew exactly what he was doing, and the two's gazes met, electric and teasing. "Tomorrow," Kenny promised, holding his arms out and making grabby motions with his hands. Kota smiled softly, obliging him and melting into an embrace. "I'm just so glad to be here with you. We can do some fun stuff later. Right now," he told him, pulling back enough to bring their foreheads together gently, "I just want to be close to you."

"Me too," Kota whispered, heart hurting at the tremble in Kenny's voice, as if he'd been waiting a lifetime for this. "Bed?" Kota asked. Kenny nodded, and they separated enough to walk to Kota's room before collapsing on the bed in each other's arms with content sighs. Kenny buried his face in the crook of Kota's neck, pulling him in as close as possible, their legs tangled together, Kota's fingers carding through his curls. This was familiar. Ten plus years of love filled nights flashed before their eyes, of whispered sweet nothings, crying into shoulders, suplexes across beds, moonsaults between beds, sex that ranged from loving to rough to kinky, breathtaking, soft, sweet kisses… They laid like that for a while, their breaths the only sound in the room.

"Hey, Ibu-tan?" Kenny asked sometime later, glancing at the clock on Kota's nightstand. Kota sleepily hummed in question. Kenny pressed a lingering kiss to his neck with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

XxX

Kota woke up to a face full of brown-blonde curls that smelled suspiciously like his favorite shampoo. He pressed a tender kiss into them, receiving a sleepy hum in reply. Kenny shifted so they were face to face, and Kota couldn't help leaning in for a soft, short kiss. He pulled back reluctantly, smiling sleepily at Kenny. "Merry Christmas, Kenny-tan," he whispered happily. "Breakfast?" 

Breakfast ended up being an attempt to make pancakes resulting in a blowjob involving maple syrup and fresh fruit. In the aftermath, Kenny laid his head against the inside of Kota's thigh with a satisfied sigh, licking his lips. Kota laid on top of the kitchen counter, breathing heavily, eyes squeezed shut as he came down from his high. "Not the kind of breakfast I was thinking of," Kota finally told him breathily. "But I'm not complaining." 

"You should see what dessert looks like tonight," Kenny whispered salaciously, nipping at his thigh before standing up, readjusting himself. Kota groaned, sitting up and sliding off the counter, pulling up his pants.

"Let me," he told him, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Kenny's pajamas and gently tugging him closer. 

"I'm fine—" Kenny began to say before Kota cupped him through his pants, and Kenny couldn't hold back a moan.

"Kenny-tan," Kota pleaded. Kenny bit his lower lip before nodding, finding himself taking Kota's spot on the kitchen counter. Suffice it to say, breakfast turned into lunch.

Later, Kota found Kenny rifling around his suitcase, and he got a glimpse of brightly colored wrapping paper, feeling his stomach drop. Kenny had gotten him gifts. Kota… Kota hadn't even thought about it, under the impression he wouldn't be seeing Kenny until after Wrestle Kingdom. Kenny caught him staring, following his gaze with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. I kind of… Brought some stuff last minute, once I knew for sure I'd be able to be here."

"You didn't have to do that," Kota protested. "You being here is gift enough for me." Kenny grinned.

"Sap."

"But it's true," Kota told him. "I…" _I didn't get you anything_ , Kota meant to say, but the small box hidden in his room said otherwise. "I don’t need anything. You don't need to give me things," Kota told him instead. Kenny shook his head.

"I planned this trip for ages, Ibu-tan. I wasn't going to show up unannounced without presents!"

"Well, I got you something, too," he replied. Kenny looked ready to protest, but Kota's knowing smile made him close his mouth with a sigh, smiling. "And… I've been meaning to give it to you for a while, but it never felt like the right time." 

"Evil," Kenny replied with narrowed eyes, unable to hold back his smile. "You're going to tease me with something like that knowing full well we have to cook dinner before we can open them." 

"I would like to eat at least one meal on time today," Kota replied, and Kenny's smile grew as he remembered breakfast.

"Mmm… Alright, fine. Let me just…" He grabbed all of the presents out of his suitcase and placed them gently under the Christmas tree with a satisfied nod. "Shower first?" he asked, turning back to Kota, who licked his lips unconsciously.

"Is it just going to end up like this morning?" he asked carefully. Kenny blushed, averting his eyes. 

"That's not the plan, but if it happens…" Before last night, they hadn’t seen each other in months, hadn’t been intimate with each other for much longer. Kota honestly didn’t mind if they got up to things, but he did want to finish cooking dinner before midnight. “Just a shower, I promise!” Kenny told him. 

Their shower did indeed end up being just a shower, the two washing each other with gentle touches and short kisses. The end of it saw them holding each other and swaying under the warm spray, Kenny humming a slow Christmas song softly, looking at Kota as if there was no one else in the world. Kota couldn’t take his eyes off him, enchanted. Kenny shut off the water after he hummed the last word, the two of them towelling off and getting dressed, heading into the kitchen and getting started on dinner. They moved around the kitchen as if in a dance, effortlessly preparing food, reaching around each other, helping each other with dishes when needed. Kota, at one point, had his arms around Kenny from behind, slowly pouring more flour into a bowl of dough as Kenny mixed.

When everything was finally out of the oven and off the stove the sun had finished setting and snow had started gently falling again, covering the outside in a blanket of white. Kenny disappeared into the living room with a request for Kota to wait in the kitchen for a few moments. He returned shortly with a nervous smile on his face, holding out a hand that Kota immediately took. Kenny laced their fingers together, leading Kota into the now warmly lit living room. Though the Christmas lights provided enough light to see, there were candles in every corner of the room, casting it in an orange, sunset like glow. Kota stared, mouth slightly open in awe as Kenny sat them down next to the tree. He unlaced their fingers and took Kota’s hands in his, smiling softly. 

“The whole gang got you something,” Kenny told him, gesturing to the small pile of presents he’d put there earlier. “Go ahead and open them.” Kota didn’t have the words, so he nodded, picking presents at random. Matt and Nick had gotten him different colored pairs of the shoes he’d been eyeing, but hadn’t had a chance to buy yet. Adam had gotten him a watch similar to the one he’d lost on his last trip to the States. Cody had gotten him an assortment of his favorite holiday candies that he immediately opened, eagerly munching on a piece of peppermint bark. Kenny laughed softly, looking at the last two presents under the tree nervously. Kota followed his gaze, realizing they must be from him. He scooped them into his lap, opening the bulkier of the two first, wide eyed when he saw what was inside. He opened the smaller of the gifts as well, disbelieving expression unchanged.

“Are these…?” Kenny nodded.

“I couldn’t believe they were still at my house until I found them in the back of my closet. I… Stitched up a few holes as best as I could, not that I did the best job at that, but…” Kota stared down at his favorite white winter coat, with its matching blue, white, and gold hat and gloves. They had been a gift from Kenny their first winter together in Japan, and he had been devastated when he couldn’t find them one trip back to Japan. “I don’t know if the coat still fits, but—

“It doesn’t matter. Kenny…” Kota couldn’t help the warmth in his chest, the watery smile on his face. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Kenny held an envelope out to him next.

“I have one more present, but… I want you to open this first.” Kota took the envelope, opening it slowly and carefully, puzzled when he saw a folded stack of papers inside. Taking them out and unfolding them, he gasped when he saw AEW and New Japan’s logos side by side. It was a contract, a dual contract. But, how? “We’ve been talking and negotiating for months, and we finally reached a deal. We figured out a way to work around your current contract. Granted, you can’t sign it until after Wrestle Kingdom, but… If you really wanted to, you could still work for New Japan and do some stuff for AEW, make your own schedule. We could see each other more…”

“Kenny,” Kota whispered, unable to comprehend the choice before him. Kenny seemed anxious, expecting a negative reaction, but Kota wouldn’t let him think like that. “I… I can’t believe…” He beamed, and Kenny sighed in relief, freezing for a moment as Kota threw his arms around him before returning the tight embrace with a harsh breath.

“I’m so glad you like it,” Kenny whispered happily. Kota let go with a curious look on his face. “Wait. Then what’s your last gift?” Kenny flushed, averting his gaze.

“I… It’s something I haven’t been able to stop thinking about for a while. After Sapporo, after we worked things out, I couldn’t help but wonder why I hadn’t thought about it before. I didn’t want to ask before because of everything that was going on, with Bullet Club and the title. I thought I might never get a chance… Until now.” Kenny got to his feet, going across the room as Kota stood as well. He returned, holding something behind his back, nervous expression back. “I… I’ve always been pretty good with words, but I honestly don’t know if there are enough to tell you how much you mean to me, what our friendship and our relationship means to me. I can’t imagine a life without you in it, and there’s no one else I’d rather be with for the rest of eternity, my soulmate in and out of the ring. Ibushi Kota…” Kota realized what Kenny was about to do as he saw Kenny go down on one knee, hands over his mouth as Kenny brought a small box out in front of him. He opened it, a beautiful gold and silver band engraved with what looked like an assortment of stars inside. 

“ _Kenny-tan…_ ” Kota blushed, laughing softly, eyes full of love. “You stole my gift.” Kenny looked to him in confusion before Kota took a similar small box, wrapped in green and red ribbon, out of the back pocket of his jeans. Kenny looked to him agape as Kota also got down on one knee, untying the ribbon and opening the box. Inside was also a silver and gold band, their names etched side by side across it in kanji, a golden star in between them. “I… I wanted to ask, after Dominion, but it didn’t feel right. And then everything else happened and the time just never seemed to come. But then when I walked into the apartment yesterday and you were here… I couldn’t think of a better time to ask then now.”

“Kota…” Kenny whispered, speechless.

“Kenny…” Kota made absolutely sure Kenny was looking him in the eyes as he said his next words, wanting there to be no doubt that this is what he wanted. “ _Aishiteru._ ” He watched a tear fall from Kenny’s eyes, unable to hold back one of his own as he took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?” he asked, pronouncing the English words as clearly as he could, putting all of his emotion into them.

“Dammit, Ibu-tan. I was going to ask first!” Kenny exclaimed before setting his ring aside and throwing himself into Kota’s arms with the biggest grin on his face. Kota quickly caught him, putting his ring to the side as he returned the embrace. “Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” He pulled back, meeting Kenny’s gaze before closing the distance between them with a passionate, deep kiss, cupping Kenny’s face gently. Kenny sighed into it, hands coming up to cover Kota’s. When they broke apart to breathe, Kota took his ring out of the box, and Kenny did the same with his, and they put their rings on each other with giggles.

“I can’t believe we both decided to propose on the same day,” Kota told him, admiring the ring on his finger with a soft smile. “It’s beautiful…”

“So is this,” Kenny replied, slowly tracing the kanji on the band, grinning. “I’m so… _Happy,_ ” he told him, more tears falling. Kota wiped them away gently, his ring brushing against Kenny’s cheek. “We’re getting **_married._ **” Kota nodded, unable to speak for fear of sobbing with pure joy. He pulled Kenny into another, softer, slower kiss, hands tangled in his curls. Kenny’s arms went around his waist, and they stayed like that for awhile, only pulling back to take a few breaths before closing the distance again. When they pulled back for the last time, Kenny smirked, a thought popping into his head. “You know, I think I remember promising something nice for dessert earlier,” he remarked, and Kota grinned.

“And dinner’s waiting for us,” he added. They stood, unable to let each other go for another moment, wrapped in each other’s arms. “ _I’m so glad you’re here,_ ” Kota told him quietly, echoing his words from the night before, now knowing why the words felt more significant than he’d first realized. His heart felt light, full, complete, and Kenny pressed a kiss to his cheek, echoing his own words from the night before, eyes full of love.

“ _There’s nowhere else I’d rather be._ ”


End file.
